


Two blondes, an inn...and Qrow's whiskey

by m3n4sk3r



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drunken Kissing, Embarrassment, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jaune Arc, Hurt Yang Xiao-Long, Kinda, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: After training, Jaune is asked to join Yang for a drink. Both have their inner demons, but drinking the hunstman's alcohol is a good alternative to not think much. Smut.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Two blondes, an inn...and Qrow's whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters do not belong to me; they are the property of Rooster Teeth.  
> Hi, here's the new fic, about the winner of the last poll I did on FFN, Yang Xiao-Long. The chapter is a little different than usual, because I wanted to try something new, hopefully it worked out well.  
> The winner of the current poll, Samui of Naruto, will have her story as soon as possible.  
> I hope it met your expectations, and feel free to comment.  
> P.S. There's a poll on my profile on FFN about which girl the next story will be dedicated to, so if you can take a look at it and vote, that would be great.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

_"Jaune... I... I want you to know that I'm happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."_

"Ahhh!" Again and again, and again Jaune wielded his sword in the way his late partner taught him.

Crocea Mors swung in the air, cutting through the wind by the force the blonde trained with. Pyrrha's words echoed in his mind, and the boy clenched his teeth, moving more and more aggressively. It was the only way to use his energy, to train till exhaustion hits him.

Only that way he could sleep.

_Emerald eyes... words left on the tip of the plump lips._

"Ahhh!" His sword flew out after Jaune unconsciously relaxed his grip, piercing deep into a tree. The video came to an end.

The blond man didn't notice the absence of Pyrrha's voice, exhausted after such a hard training. Jaune tried to catch his breath, feeling pain in his right arm from dropping his sword in full motion.

"Damn it!" He was still weak, how could he avenge his partner if he couldn't even hold his sword right?

"Damn vomit-boy, you've become such a bad boy since the last time we met." A mocking voice distracted Jaune, who was about to go and pull his weapon out from the tree.

"Yang?" Still exhausted, the blond man was slow to recognize the person who was talking to him. But that stupid nickname would only be said by three people.

And neither Ruby nor Nora had that distinctive bust.

...or a prosthetic arm.

"What did the tree do to you, look at you wrong?" At least the girl hadn't lost her awful sense of humor.

"I was just training." With a quick movement, Jaune drew his sword from the tree and sheathed it while relaxing his stance, under the curious gaze of the blonde.

It seems Jaune had improved quite a bit since the last time she saw him.

Yang couldn't tell if the motion was just habit or if Jaune was truly no longer the wimp he was at the beginning of Beacon.

 _"It's not like you're a big deal yourself."_ Taurus' voice echoed in the mind of Raven's daughter.

It was not the first time she had heard the psychopath's voice, she heard it more and more frequently ever since Ruby left her to go on a trip. As if nothing had happened, as if her sister had not been destroyed by that animal.

Although... speaking of travel.

"Thanks for supporting my little sister, Jauney-boy." The stunning blonde from out of nowhere thanked Jaune, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're welcome?" Jaune hesitantly replied. He had no idea what the hell Yang was talking about.

"You don't understand what I mean, do you?"

"...Not at all."

"Well, you're still as dense as ever, Jaune." The blonde chuckled.

Even if she was a little upset with Ruby, she'll always be her little sister. Knowing that she had good friends to keep her company was a great relief.

It's strange that something as simple as laughing with a friend could lift the spirits.

_"And where's your partner?" Although, hearing Taurus' voice in her head was still very annoying._

X - X - X - X - X

The blondes returned to the boarding house they rented while having a rather pleasant chat, catching up on what they have done since Ruby's trip to Haven began.

"Pumpkin Pete? Really?" Yang raised an eyebrow, staring at the Arc, who only scratched his head.

"It was a prize?" The blond tried to defend himself but obviously, noticing the girl laughing and looking at him with mockery in her purple eyes.

"You weren't the first place, were you?" Jaune grimaced. "Ohhh... you disappoint me more and more..." Yang smirked. "Pumpkin-boy."

"Yang... just stop" The Arc covered his face ashamed. He was embarrassed to hear such bad nicknames.

"Never."

Seeing that they were arriving to the house, the young man rushed to the entrance, to escape from the awful humor of the beautiful girl.

"We're back." The hunter in training announced their arrival, noting how the living room was completely empty for a change. "Strange, they're not here."

"Why do you think I went looking for you vomit-boy?" The beautiful girl asked her friend, who looked at her somewhat annoyed. "Nora took Ren to find a place that sells colorful pancakes, as weird as it sounds, and Ruby forced Weiss to do BFF stuff."

"...is it weird that I'm more surprised by the last one?"

"Not really, Nora's always has been kind of weird."

"She's eccentric." Jaune half-heartedly tried to defend his teammate, knowing that Nora is weird. "And the two old farts?"

If Yang noticed the blond man's animosity towards her uncle and the director in the body of a pre-teen, she made no mention of it. The girl was still angry with Qrow for convincing her sister to go on such a dangerous trip with no useful info.

"No idea." The blonde hunched her back, accidentally enhancing her barely contained bust by her t-shirt and jacket. Yang smiled mischievously when she noticed Jaune's gazing down at her chest before turning away.

It had been a while since the girl had teased her friend, and she needed to do something to kill time until the girls (and Ren) come back.

Suddenly going to her fellow blond, Yang was about to flirt, Xiao-Long style, when she noticed a little detail.

"Jaune... you suck, literally." So many hours of training and with the armor on made Jaune sweat, a lot. "Go take a shower right now."

"Later, I want to eat something..." Jaune tried to protest but the young lady pointedly looked at him. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

The Arc may be somewhat dense, the fact that he didn't notice that Pyrrha was crazy about him was more than enough proof of that, but he had an extremely developed instinct to detect when a blonde was ordering him to do something.

Living with seven sisters was worth something after all. Jaune almost ran to his room to take a shower, if only to escape the gaze of Ruby's sister.

 _"Even Ruby doesn't run away that fast."_ Yang thought amused. It was funny watching her friend leave in such a hurry.

Maybe she should make him a sandwich or something, to thank him for cheering her up from the mood she was having when she realized she was alone at the inn.

_Everyone leaves you, because you're not worth it._

Taurus' voice blended with her mother's, the bitch who abandoned them when she was a newborn...

The girl shook her head, tired of hearing those little voices in her head bothering her; a little more and she would start to think she was going crazy.

 _"I'd love a strawberry sunrise right now_." Unfortunately, there wasn't a bartender she could ask for something so elaborate, but maybe Qrow has some decent liquor among all the cheap crap he consumes.

With no mood to do anything, Yang just went to her uncle's room to look for something strong.

X - X - X - X - X

After he took a short shower the blond man got dressed in his typical outfit, though he discarded wearing his armor for the rest of the day. His muscles needed to relax and the constant pressure the plate put on his body would do more harm than good.

Going to the kitchen, Jaune hoped that Ruby and Nora hadn't eaten all the food, the blond felt relieved when he saw that there was still something left to eat.

"Will you make me one too?" Jaune heard Yan's voice as he made a sandwich. The blond man nodded absently without looking at her, and started to make another.

"Thank you." The girl playfully hit the arm of the blond man with her left hand.

Something that all the girl's friends realized, except Ruby, who has always been a bit of an airhead, is that Yang always avoids touching people with her robotic hand, even when she tries to act as if nothing has happened.

The Arc sometimes acted like that, as if Pyrrha had never...

_Jaune, do you believe in fate?_

"Jaune" He still heard Pyrrha's voice, as if she didn't want to let him get over her death, as if she was punishing him for being so stupid.

_I've always felt I was destined to become a huntress._

"Jaune!" A strong grip drew Jaune out of his thoughts. Turning to look into Yang's violet eyes, full of concern and something he didn't recognize, the Arc shook his head and apologized.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking about something and I got distracted." Jaune tried to deflect the issue, but the blonde didn't let him.

"You were thinking about Pyrrha, weren't you?" Yang's question made the young man widen his eyes surprised. Looking more intently at the blonde, he recognized the other emotion in her eyes.

Empathy.

"…Yeah, how did you know?"

"You're not the only person without a partner here." The blonde smiled, but her eyes did not reflect the smile.

"Right." Come to think of it, it was no surprise that Yang understood how he felt. Although unlike Pyrrha, Blake didn't make excuses like fate to disappear from their lives.

She left without explanations, just like that.

"Jauney-boy, take those sandwiches into the living room. I have a surprise that will make our night better." Without giving him time to respond, the stunning young woman turned around and left the kitchen, walking out with a remarkable swaying of her hips as she felt the blonde's take a look at her assets.

 _"I still have the touch."_ Some things don't change. Yang's vanity's just one of them.

X - X - X - X - X

The blond man quickly took the food into the living room. He had no idea what the young woman wanted to do but if there was one thing he had learned, it was that the Arc should never disobey a blonde woman.

Upon arrival, the Arc raised an eyebrow at not finding the Xiao-Long and only seeing two glasses on the table.

"Jaune, look what I found in Qrow's things." The leader of team JNR turned around to the left, hearing Yang's voice from that direction. He blinked repeatedly as he watched Ruby's sister swing a bottle of Mantle Walker in front of him.

"Whiskey?" Jaune was never an alcohol connoisseur, but even he recognized the best-selling alcohol in Remnant. The girl smiled at him and sat down on the sofa, putting the drink on the table, and then placing _two_ more bottles.

"Yeah, what better way to take your mind off our _pretty little_ partners than with a glass of whiskey?" Clearly Yang still hasn't forgotten that Blake left them all without saying anything.

Although... Jaune still didn't forgive his partner for sacrificing herself in vain.

"Well..." The blond guy left the dishes on the little table and sat down next to Yang. "We better eat something before we start drinking."

"That's why I asked for the sandwich."

Well, having a drink while waiting for their friends' sounding like a better idea every time.

X - X - X - X - X

The blondes didn't intend to drink a bottle of whisky on their own, but the hours passed and no one arrived at the boarding house. Not that they're really looking forward to it either.

"Ja-jaune." The girl said to him, blushing from drinking so much, while leaning against his shoulder. "Did I tell you how ridiculous you look in that hoodie?"

"Yeah, more than once." Just as red as her, Jaune replied back to her, who only laughed more and leaned on him even more, making him notice something very important. "You're not wearing a bra anymore, Yang? They're bouncing everywhere."

"Hey, if you have them, you have to show them." The blonde shrugged, and the two stared at one another and then laughed like idiots.

Jaune poured from the second bottle, giving a shot of whiskey to the blonde who raised her glass. Making a toast with the girl, they both emptied their glasses in one gulp.

"If Ru-Ruby sees us, she'll get a scare." The blond guy chuckled at Yang.

"Ruby? Weiss will go crazy..."

"How could you do something so irresponsible!?" Jaune imitated Weiss' high tone surprisingly well.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't you see the bad example you're setting for Ruby and Oscar!?" The blond guy kept imitating the girl he liked once upon a time.

The blonds kept laughing relaxed for the first time in a while. The voices in their minds that didn't leave them alone finally fell silent.

"Well, I don't want another moral lesson from the ice queen." Yang got up, staggering a little. "If she sees us, she's gonna explode."

"Should we go somewhere else?" The blond guy hasn't felt this calm in a long time, and Qrow's whiskey was pretty intense. The fact that the huntsman would get angry when he saw he's out of alcohol is just a perk.

"Let's go to your room." The blonde told him. After she and Weiss joined the 'group', she had to share the room with Ruby, while Weiss took Nora's room, who took the chance to _bunk_ with Ren. "You don't share with anyone, and Ruby has a sensitive nose, so I'll sleep there."

"Are you sure?" The blond guy had no problems with the idea, used to bunk with blondes, but he wanted to make sure the girl was comfortable. "You don't mind going to a boy's room?"

"Does sharing a bed with a bomb like me make you nervous?" The blonde answered the Arc's question with another one.

"...Not really." The blond man got up and grabbed the bottle with one hand, and with the other he grabbed Yang's non-metallic hand and guided her to his room.

Halfway through, they stopped holding hands to put their arms over their shoulders so they won't fall, feeling sluggish all of a sudden.

Mantle Walker was really strong.

X - X - X - X - X

"Do you still miss Pyrrha?" Yang gently asked Jaune, who thought about it.

"...Yes, I miss her a lot."

"I get it."

Both blondes were somewhat more sober, after entering Jaune's room and lying in bed. The she-dragon was wearing a T-shirt and a short of the blond as pajamas, which covered nothing of her spectacular curves.

The former students of Beacon were lying on their sides and looking at each other while they let their auras remove the alcohol from their systems.

"And you, do you still miss Blake?" The blond asked the girl, extremely conscious of how she was dressed.

Really, the girl looked like a million Liens.

"I don't know." The girl whispered to him, making the Arc have to come closer to hear her. "I'm mad because she left like we don't matter, but she's my _partner_."

"Are you so angry that you won't forgive her?"

"What do you think?" The Xiao-Long's not so dense to notice why Jaune asked her that.

He lost his partner, forever. That he's now in Haven to seek justice against Pyrrha's killer is admirable now that she thought about it.

Who'd have thought vomit-boy could actually be kinda cool.

"Yang?" The blonde man said her name, seeing that she didn't respond, until the blonde reacted.

Giving the young man a short kiss that stunned him, the girl giggled a little. The blond man was clearly surprised by her action, but then he shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about it.

They were both _still_ a little drunk.

"Let's not talk about them, weren't we supposed to relax?" Yang asked the Arc, who nodded without taking his eyes off the plump lips of his best friend's big sister.

"Okay, what are you gonna do after this?" Giving her a short kiss back, the blond guy changed the subject. Yang giggled as she watched Jaune come closer to her.

"Back to the academy probably." The blonde also approached her friend until their foreheads touched. "Will you do the same?"

"Now that Ozpin knows about my fake papers?" The Arc raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he'll let me go back."

"I think that after this, you can't complain too much." The blonde kissed Jaune again, who kissed her back on instinct. "We're saving the world."

"I hadn't thought of that, maybe I could blackmail him?"

"It _could_ work."

And the night passed; the blondes continued to talk in whispers, stealing kisses from each other from time to time. They didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or if it was attraction, but it was quite pleasant and they couldn't think of a good reason to stop.

They were teenagers, they had to do these kinds of things, not travel to another kingdom to fight with the immortal ex-wife of their former headmaster.

"Hey Jaune, do you still..." Jaune's lips stopped the woman of team Rwby from talking. "-Do you like Weiss?" The girl finished asking, when the blond man moved back to let her talk.

Although not for long; the blondes kept kissing, more and more intensely as time passed. Both blondes had little experience, but that wasn't going to stop them from enjoying each other's lips.

"Somewhat." The Arc embraced Yang's body, while still kissing her. "Slim and with a beautifully shaped face, she's completely my type."

"Are you really saying that with me in front of you?" The huntress asked the young man amusingly, who only smiling foolishly at her. "You've got more guts than I thought Jauney-boy."

"What can I say?" The knight defended himself. "I signed up for Beacon without having my aura awakened, Guts is my middle name."

"It would be a ridiculous name, Jaune Guts Arc." The she-dragon burst out an unfeminine laugh. "Can you imagine Professor Goodwitch saying, ahem." Yang tried to imitate the tone of the mature huntress. "Mr. Guts Arc, please come down to the arena, it's your turn to fight."

"She'd have a heart attack if she had to seriously say that." The Arc played along. "With the stick up her ass, I don't think she'll find it very funny if I present myself like that."

"Ahaha." The blonde laughed when she heard that. "I didn't think of that, but you're right, and it must be a pretty thick one for her to be so dull."

Well... no one can say that Yang was the icon of elegance and maturity.

"Although… you shouldn't talk about the blond old hag, vomit-boy." The dragoness gave the boy a fierier kiss, taking his breath away. "Not when you have a hottie like me in your bed."

"I don't know." Jaune said playfully. "The teacher was really hot." And the fantasy of half of Beacon.

"mmm…that is true." The blonde nodded. "I wish I'll look like her at that age." She couldn't say resist taking another shot at the age of their former professor.

"Wait a moment, doubts about your looks, you?"

"Just kidding, I know I'm yangshell." The young lady joked.

"That's bad, even for you."

"Well, fuck you too."

"Alright alright, you are a _Yangshell._ " Jaune leaned his back on the bed, grabbing the hips of the huntress-in-training. "Come here." The young man quickly showed the strength he gained in the past year, the one he used stop the Nuckelavee in its tracks, and lifted the girl onto his lap.

"Wow, we've got a tough guy over here." Yang crushed her pelvis against the JNR team leader's one, feeling something hard press against her ass. "Or should I say hard?" The blonde burst out laughing. "Get it?, hard and tough..."

"Yang, your play of words' still boring." Jaune had to be honest.

"Well... fuck you." Having no answer for that, the girl from the RWBY team did the only thing she could think of to shut up the other blonde.

Grabbing him by the face, the dragoness kissed the knight, sticking her tongue down the blond man's throat, who wasted no time in squeezing the girl's rear with his calloused hands, making her whine and moan between his lips.

"Are you all right?" The Arc immediately stopped appreciating her ass, worried that he'd hurt her.

Yang's hands grabbed his and directed them back to her buttocks.

"Don't you dare stop." Yang's face was red wit lust, and looking at her partner's face, the blonde woman noticed that he was just as excited as she was.

Although…more than the blond's face, the she-dragon noticed more the thick prick of the blond against her crotch, separated by the fine fabric of Jaune's shorts and their underwear.

Without moving from the boy's lap, Yang leaned over to the small bedside table where the old bird's whiskey was and opened it, taking a sip straight from the bottle.

"Jaune..." The beautiful woman offered the bottle to the young man, who only opened his mouth and closed his eyes. "What are you, a little boy?" Yang joked, before pouring the whiskey into his mouth, watching the liquid run down her _lover's_ throat, until Jaune opened his eyes and attacked her lips.

The blondes continued to make out, escalating the situation. Jaune reached into Yang's shorts to caress her firm, round buttocks, drawing a giggle from the young woman, who returned the favor by reaching into the blond man's shirt to feel up his abs.

All of this happening while the girl continued to grind on the Arc's lap, brushing her crotch against his, drawing moans and grunts from both blondes.

"Ya-yang, if we keep going I won't..." The blond tried to pace himself, to put an end to this outburst. "I will not stop."

The blonde stopped kissing him to stare at him, Jaune giving her the same serious look. It was fun to vent off like this, but they weren't so intoxicated that they didn't realize how it would end up...

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Yang's answer left Jaune blank. "No one knows what will happen tomorrow or later, with this divorce mess between Ozpin and the Witch." As usual, the blonde tried to lighten up the mood with a joke.

"You know that was a crazy theory of Nora, right?" The blond's prick was already hurting from how hard Yang made it.

"Yeah, but it makes more sense than them being enemies because fate wanted them to be." The blonde pressed her forehead against the man's, staring him in the eyes. "Fate can bend in all fours and take it up the ass; I won't let it stop me from enjoying my life."

Neither fate nor the voices of the psychopaths in her head will dictate how she lives.

"Fate, eh?" The excuses he heard on that damn video came to the boy's mind.

Maybe it was time to turn the page...

Carefully Jaune grabbed the blonde's thighs and stood up, the girl hugging the broad shoulders of the Arc while he turned around and left the she-dragon on the bed, sitting astride her and, grabbing the shorts he lent her, he lowered them little by little down Yang's beautiful legs.

The girl's felt her breath still as she watched her friend take off his trousers and boxer shorts, showing his erect prick to the appreciation of the blonde woman.

There was no turning back. Both were sober enough to know how crazy this is and yet, both wanted to do it...

Jaune knelt and leaned over the girl, moving Yang's panties to the side to look at her pink womanhood.

"Do it." Yang mumbled, feeling the blond man press his penis against her lower lips. "Just... please be gentle." The blushing huntress-in-training finished lamely.

"Gods." Jaune said in amazement. "I never thought the tough Yang Xiao-Long could be so adorable."

Before Yang could give him a comeback, the blond man began to slowly penetrate her, making her yell in pain.

The Arc worried and tried to pull his penis out of the girl's cunt, but she quickly wrapped her legs around the team JNR leader's waist and pulled him towards her, taking the whole length of the boy's cock completely into her virginal hole.

"Agghh." The blonde complained, but she didn't let go of her grip on the Arc, who gritted his teeth trying not to cum right away how tight his friend felt. "Jaune..."

The knight could see the pain on Yang's face, but also her stubbornness. This could be a simple one night stand, but it was also an act of rebellion against the game of the Wizard and the Witch; it' probably unimportant in the grand scheme of things...

But it was their decision.

…and they were horny.

Jaune began to move slowly, stroking Yang's hips to help her cope with the pain as his penis went in and out of the voluptuous woman's pussy.

"Mmm." The blonde groaned as she felt the young man move inside her. The girl felt lucky to have lost her hymen in a training session with her father and her little sister, otherwise it would hurt even more...

"Yang." The blond man was stunned by the girl. Her flushed face and her breasts moving inside the shirt, that highlighted them more than it contained them, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Jaune went for her red lips, making the blonde laugh weakly between the kisses they were giving each other. Both teens moved slowly, trying to make the other person feel good.

Neither had any experience, and it was quite obvious. The dragoness scratched the Arc's back more fierce than she wanted to, especially with her prosthetic arm, leaving Jaune's back marked with her nails, and he complained between the Xiao-Long's lips.

"Ouch." Yang complained when she felt Jaune go inside her pussy balls deep. "Keep going." The member of team RWBY told the young man when she felt him stop thrusting.

"But I'm hurting you..."

"Don't underestimate me, lover-boy." She had a dazzling smile while saying so. "I'm a huntress, you don't have to be so delicate."

The blue-eyed man rammed into the girl again, now feeling more confident. Seeing the blonde moaning about what he was doing to her was turning him on more than he expected, but he didn't want to lose control and hurt Yang...

In another dimension, the feelings of fear and guilt he had at the sight of a companion about to die awakened the expression of the blond's soul, a Semblance capable of amplifying the aura of people and healing a particular white-haired heiress of a mortal wound...

In this dimension, Jaune was having his first time with Beacon's hottest girl, with his dick pulling in and out of the blonde moaning underneath him. His semblance amplified the aura of both, and mitigated the girl's pains at losing her virginity...

Leaving behind only the pleasure.

"Ahhh!" Yang let out a scream as she felt her friend's semblance run through her body, wrapping them both in a thin layer of white aura. "What was that?"

"I have no idea." The blonde responded by biting his teeth, feeling the blonde's vaginal walls clenching around his dick even more.

"It felt great." The she-dragon said with her breath cut off and her eyes and hair glowing, her own semblance rising the temperature. "Do it again."

The blond didn't completely understand what his friend meant, but he did as ordered. Thrusting into her cunt harder, Jaune noticed that the young woman no longer felt discomfort from his ramming, only joy...

The bed began to rattle with every move the blondes made, both moaning and grunting every time their hips met. Their friends should have arrived by now and they'd be curious about the obscene sounds coming from Jaune's room.

However, they couldn't care less about that…

"Jaune..." Yang moaned, feeling the Arc's hands tighten on her hips as the blond man straightened up a bit for greater angle to fuck her "Faster."

The blond man didn't answer her, but the increased intensity of his thrusts was enough answer for Yang, who sighed happily and released her grip on young man's hips, making it easier for him to screw her brains out..

"Gods, you're so tight." The red-faced blond man said to her, grunting for the effort. Not even three hours of extensive training had him as out of breath as he was now.

The moans of the blondes echoed across the room, and the sound of flesh on flesh became more and more noticeable as the Arc fucked the Xiao-Long harder and harder.

"I'm going to cum." Jaune murmured in between grunts. "Yang..." The blond fell on the she-dragon who only hugged him and screamed in his ear as she felt his thrusts become more and more erratic.

"OH!" The Dragon let out a loud cry as she reached her orgasm, her cunt squeezing her friend's cock, bringing him more pleasure than he could bear. "Don't come inside." Yang asked, and just in time.

The blonde with a willpower he didn't know he had pulled his penis out of the girl's wet pussy to jerk off a few times and come in the blonde's flat belly, barely covered by the sweaty t-shirt he lent her.

Jaune fell next to Yang to look at the roof, both of them breathing heavily and sweating like mad. The blonde's metallic hand found his, and they intertwined their fingers.

"We left a mess." The she-dragon noticed somewhat ashamed how the sheets were stained with the mixture of her juices and his semen. "I'll need another one of your shirts."

"Don't expect me to get up and look for it." The knight answered, completely exhausted and just trying to catch his breath. "I can't even move."

"Pfff, you can't keep up at all, lover-boy." Ah, the girl's back to her old self. Jaune was wondering when Yang would stop acting so adorable.

"Hey, you don't look so good yourself." Jaune answered back. "By the way, your hair looks awful."

The fact that Yang couldn't beat him up for insulting her precious hair was evidence that the girl was as tired as he was, though her grip on his hand suddenly tightened. The Arc only smiled at her and with the other hand began combing through the girl's hair, which only closed her eyes and forgave him for the sacrilege of insulting her hair.

The blondes were calm after that, without energy after having their first time. If the Xiao-long squeezed his hand harder than the boy was comfortable with, he didn't care. If Jaune pulled her closer to him to cuddle, Yang just let him, wanting to be held.

After what they did, cuddling sounded very nice.

Until Ruby opened the bedroom door wide open, with Crescent Rose deployed and ready to cut off whatever was hurting her sister.

"Yang, are you okay?!" The girl looked everywhere, looking for the enemy. "Weiss told me there were strange noises and I knew it was you!" The girl raised her chest, not noticing the wide-eyed blondes staring at her. "So I came to help you as the best little sister..." The girl stopped talking.

Apparently, she finally noticed the state both young teens were in.

"Ruby!" A blushing Weiss entered the room, sweating slightly from running after the black haired teen. "I told you Yang wasn't in any danger." The white-haired woman noticed the duo in bed and blushed even more, the red contrasting sharply with her pale skin.

The girl covered her eyes with her small hands, not wanting to see that vulgar scene. Moments later, she spread her fingers to see the well toned body of her former admirer.

"They are..." Yang's younger sister stammered, _now_ understanding why the Xiao-Long was making those sounds.

"Would you please leave?" The dragon raised an eyebrow, trying to hide her embarrassment. Her accomplice only tried to cover his cock from Weiss's gaze with his hands, without much success. "We are kinda busy..."

"I'm so sorry!" Weiss grabbed a shocked Ruby by the arm and ran off at a speed that would make her partner jealous.

"Damn it." Yang cursed, standing with legs that staggered from the exertion. "At least they should have closed the door when they left."

A bashful Jaune saw how the blonde went to close his door, watching Yang's ass sway side to side, until she closed the door and turned around, taking off the Arc's shirt and end up naked in front of him.

"Well." The girl smiled and folded her arms, highlighting her ample bust even more. "Ready for round two?"

The knight gulped, suddenly feeling like he was prey to a dangerous predator, about to be devoured.

On the side, the bottle of whiskey that started it all was forgotten by both blondes.

X - X - X - X - X

The next morning was extremely uncomfortable for the leader of the dynamic group. Seeing her sister and her best friend in bed together was the strangest thing little Rose has ever seen.

"How can I look at them and not remember that?" Ruby asks her BFF, with deep dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping.

"Don't even tell me." Weiss responded without her typical elegance, in the same state as her leader. "How could they be so irresponsible?!" The girl said annoyed. "Having their tryst without using protection."

"..." Ruby stared at her without blinking.

"Ruby?" The Schnee was worried when she noticed that her friend stopped talking.

"How do you know they didn't use protection?" The little grim reaper asked her with her eyes narrowed.

The white-haired woman blushed and ignored the question, hurrying to go to the inn's bathroom. She didn't want to tell the innocent girl that the sight of the Arc's penis was engraved in her memory and it was the reason she didn't sleep last night.

Ruby didn't seem to want to understand that Weiss _won't_ talk and kept asking the other girl what she meant until they reached the bathroom, where they heard sounds _very_ similar to those of last night.

The girls looked at each other gobsmacked, figuring out what was going on inside the bathroom they all shared.

But there's no way they would do _that_ in the shower…

…Right?

X - X - X - X - X

The blondes were doing exactly what the young girls of team RWBY were thinking.

"Ahh, Jaune..." The Xiao-Long moaned the name of the boy who was hugging her from behind, grabbing her breasts as he left hickeys on her neck.

The blond man with his strong hands grabbed the hips of the huntress-in-training and rested his cock between the young woman's buttocks.

"Yang, I'm going in." Jaune slowly penetrated her pussy as he kissed her, drowning out the moans of the brawler as she felt the Arc fill her cunt with his cock.

The water fell over the bodies of both of them as the Arc steadily rammed his dick into the she-dragon, who moaned her lover's name as he increased the intensity of his thrusts.

The water fell everywhere with the frantic movements of the blondes, who had no qualms about fucking in the communal bath as if there was no tomorrow.

Jaune lifted the blonde's leg with his left hand to get a better angle of penetration, Yang showing her appreciation with a scream.

The blonde rested her hands on the wall of the shower, enjoying the caresses of the knight and having no intention of covering her moans. It was obvious enough that everyone would know what the blondes were doing at that moment.

And what they will do every time they can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
